Late Night Fun
by Shigerugal
Summary: Just something I wrote for a friend of mine. Resident Evil4 and Devil May Cry4 crossover. A short-yet-not-for-kids LeonxDante fic. XD


Wrote this for a friend of mine. She was interested in the pairing so I slap this together for her. XD Seriously its the only pairing I can see Leon top. XP

Series: Resident Evil 4 and Devil May Cry 4.

Pairing: LeonxDante (yes that means older Dante)

Rating: Well its smut, plain ol' smut so not for kiddies, got that? XP

Don't own. These lovely boys belong to CAPCOM not me.

Late Night Fun

by: Shigerugal

Leaning against his vehicle, Leon stifle a yawn. He was looking forward a nice quite night, to curl up in his bed he haven't seen in months thanks to a clinging President and his daughter. It seem both had plans to hook the two up(he could see the perks of having him with Ashley but he rather not deal with it).

Rubbing his neck the brunet groan. He had gotten a letter from a 'old friend' to meet him here. 'Here' wasn't the safest place to wait around at a odd hour but the agent wasn't worried(unless Wesker or a mutate 'comrade' came back to life). Cracks one eye open at the sound of a palm on the hood of his car.

"Babe you look tired and it isn't that late!" The man smirk as he lean against the front of the hood. Wild sliverhair and piercing blue eyes starring him down. As if Leon was a strawberry sundae and he was the spoon. The agent just chuckle and tilt his head. "Sorry 'honey' but this is the first I manage to get a break."

"Oh you poor baby.." coos the other, grin in place as he props his head up. Leon notice that the other was only wearing his trademark leather redcoat, bare chest visible. "and I see you still walk around like a whore." he grins as the other squawk and stood straight up. "That wasn't even funny!" Blues eyes glaring hotly at him.

Leon just shrug, smirking. "You look the part." he thought he saw a spark of red aura swirling around the other but a blink and it was gone. "I do not and you better shut your trap. I look damn sexy. " The sliverhair male pose, stretching. "That I can agree with you." Leon stated eyeing the bare flesh.

Smirking, the other move towards Leon a sway in his hips, eyes a dark blue. "See? Definitely not a whore." Leon grins as he wraps arms around the other's hips, fingers digging into the hipbone. "Ah then maybe slave? A collar and you would look the part." Pale hands push against Kennedy's chest. "Bastard! I'm not a mmph--!"

Shutting the older male up wasn't easy. It would take a miracle to snap those lovely lips shut but Leon knew a trick or two. He lash his tongue deep into the male's mouth, the taste of strawberries with a hint of pizza hit him. Leon chuckle into the kiss as the other male whimper and grip his arms. Pulling away slowly the brunet looked smug. "That shut you up."

The older male growl, even older he was still shorter that Leon. "Just what are you playing?" Leon roll his eyes then turn to slam the other against the vehicle. "Come on Dante. You was the one that wrote me. I know you." He weasel himself in between the other's nonprotesting legs. "You didn't want to 'catch up' or 'hang out' but to fuck." smirks. "Admit it, you miss my cock."

Dante bits his lip to stop a moan. He wasn't going to admit anything to that cocky bastard. The youngest Sparda growl before he pin Leon to the car. "Don't think you know me Kennedy." The brunet didn't seem bother at the position and just smirk. "Oh? And that isn't your cock poking me?" Is smug as those blue eyes panic before he switch and had Dante pin again.

He notice there was a dent in the side and twitch. That wasn't going to be cheap to fix. Dante really needed to cut back on that strength of his. "Such a pain. That is going to cost you Sparda." Leon growl out as Dante squirm. He rub against the sliverhair man. "-s—shut up and just do it!" Dante groan out, face alight with a blush.

Leon smirks. "and what if I don't? Going to go back inside that poor excuse of a house to cry?" The only source of lighting is the building behind them, the bold lettering of "Devil May Cry" brightly flashing. "Don't diss my place. At least I LIVE in mine unlike you." Dante snarl as he twines his fingers into Leon's hair.

The agent chuckles as he undoes Dante's pants. "Got me there pal, but tell me. Why the letter? I thought you didn't want to be buttbuddies anymore." Slamming his head back into the hood, Dante groan as Leon shuck his pants down. "None of your goddamn business." Hisses as he was flip to his stomach.

"Fine. I'll just do it rough since its what you want. Or shall I go slow and gentle?" smirks as Dante tries to get up but can't move with Leon pressing down on him. Dante bows his head, panting heavily as he place his forehead against the warm metal. Eyes close, the halfdemon can feel his face is flush as he groan. "Hard. You know what I want, Leon."

Leon nods even though Dante can't see it. "All right." the brunet reaches into his back pocket to a small bottle of lotion. He wasn't sure on bringing it when he got the letter but now he is thankful he did. Unzipping his own pants and lowering his underwear the agent coat his cock with the lotion. Dante whimper as he dug his fingers into the hood.

"Hurry up...Trish will be back soon." Leon stops lathering his cock to stare down at the other. "Damn you are fucked up. She'll blow my head off if she sees this." but he didn't pull away instead he place the head of his cock against Dante's hole. The son of Sparda grins pressing back against Leon. "I know but it makes it more exciting doesn't it?"

Leon groans as Dante pushes back, his cock slipping inside. "Don't come crying to my dead body when she kicks your ass." he rest his weight against the other, his cock sliding further into Dante's body. "d—don't worry-damn! I won't." Dante moan feeling Leon's length pushing deeper. The halfbreed pant wildly as he struggles to not tear into the agent's car, his fingers twitching.

Breathing heavily against Dante's ear the brunet lap at the lobe. "You are loose. Mind telling me why?" Dante laughs low as he clench his muscle down. "You want to know? I prepared myself." Hears Leon groan and grins. "Yea I thought that was a nice image too. Legs open, hand spreading me nice and wide as I fingerfucked myself."

"fuck...Dante!" Leon whimper as he pulls back only to thrust back with full force. The sliverhair male only chuckle which turn to a moan as Leon brush his prostate. Kennedy nip and lick all he could reach of Dante's flesh as the halfbreed whine and moan under him. Slamming his hips hard into Dante, the brunet bit into the red leather as he splash his seed into Dante.

Nails leaving trails on the hood, Dante grunt as he clench dangerously tight on the cock nestle inside him. Licking his lips the son of Sparda whimper. The cool saliva pooling against his face ignored as Leon grab his cock. Dante mutter a curse as his balls tighten seconds before he coated the side of Leon's car.

"Good as always..." Leon groan as he pulled out. Not worried, he wipe the mess off his cock on Dante's coat before zipping his pants up. The brunet waited till Dante straighten himself up before speaking. Leaning against the door Leon smirk. "So Dante..." The other hadn't budge after doing his pants up, still bend over the car panting. "Who is Nero?"

Leon could see the male freeze and stop breathing. He could imagine those blue eyes wide with shock. The agent just chuckle as he waves cheerfully at the blonde woman making her way towards them.

---

and that's it! Hope you enjoyed the LeonxDante goodness (and the small NeroxDante hints too! XDD )


End file.
